


In medias res

by AlexielMihawk ENG (AlexielMihawk)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Slice of Life, missing moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk%20ENG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of slice of life short stories revolving around Gravity Falls and his residents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problematic names

**Author's Note:**

> "In medias res" is latin and it means "In the middle of things" and it's usually referred to stories that begins right in the middle of action. I choose to use this title as all the flashfics of this collection are supposed to be missing moments of the lives of the characters.  
> This is my first attempt at writing in this fandom, so I consider this a sort of experiment.
> 
> This was written for a "drabble" event on an Italian fb group, with the prompt: Gravity Falls, Dipper Pines,“I hope you know that my name is actually ________.”  
> (prompt originally found on tumblr)
> 
> PLEASE, English is not my native language, if you notice any mistake feel free to tell me and I will correct them.

 

 

«Nope».

«Look, Doppler».

«Dipper».

«Whatever» the man grunts «It’s not difficult».

«Then you could probably do it yourself».

«Basically you need to get into the woods, fetch me a gnome and bring it back».

«And why on heart should I do that? Last time you asked for my help I ended up fighting an angry ghost who turned me and my sister into wood» says Dipper, glancing at Mr Northwest with a suspicious look.

«Because, Dipple, I’m going to pay for your services, and pay you good. Also because I’m a Northwest»

Pacifica rolls her eyes; she’s standing behind her father, patiently waiting for him to finish with his nonsense. She didn’t even wanted to come here, seeing Dipper face reminds her of her family secrets, reminds her how insignificant she really his; the Northwest built a fortune over other people disgraces, by robbing, thieving and stealing. She doesn’t want that for her, or at least that’s what she’s been coming to understand lately; she glares at Dipper, shaking her head in denial, _please, please, don’t let him buy you_ , she thinks, _not even you_.

Dipper smiles slightly, as he notices her discreet gesture.

«Doppler? I mean Dipple, what’s your answer?»

«I hope you know that my name is actually Dipper… and it’s still a no».

 

 

 


	2. Mr. Fuzzy Chestnut dramatic story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in this fandom, so I consider this a sort of experiment.
> 
> This was written for a "drabble" event on an Italian fb group, with the prompt: Gravity Falls, Grunkle Ford&Dipper&Mabel, “Please stop petting the test subjects. ”  
> (prompt originally found on tumblr)
> 
> PLEASE, English is not my native language, if you notice any mistake feel free to tell me and I will correct them.

 

 

The man grunts as the little girl starts squealing in excitement.

«Grunkle Ford you sound exactly like Grunkle Stan when you are annoyed, ‘cause you are annoyed, right?» she asks without even looking at him.

«No, Mabel, I’m not. Now, please, stop petting the test subjects».

«I can’t! They demand to be pet!» Mabel jumps on her feet, she grabs one of the squirrel in her hands and brings it closer to her great uncle face «Look at him Grunkle Ford! LOOK! It’s pure adorableness, it’s pure fluffiness. It. Demands. To. Be. Pet».

Dipper groans, stepping in front of his sister and taking the squirrel back.

«No! Mr. Fuzzy Chestnut! Give him back Dipper!»

«No, Mabel, stop! We are trying to be serious here!»

«I am serious, deadly serious. Now give me Mr. Fuzzy Chestnut back and no one will get hurt!»

«He’s not your pet, Mabel, he’s one of the test subjects!»

His sister inflates her cheeks and gives him a stern look, how can he possibly not understand how much she loves her sweet, smelly squirrel friend? Oh god, he could be Waddles new bestie!

«What do you even need him for?» she asks, slightly concerned.

«We are trying to find a way to shield our brains from Bill’s power when we are outside the shack» Ford explains, with a serious look on his face.

«Oh» she can’t really argue with that, Bill is a nasty piece of work, and she knows how difficult it can be, and how obsessive someone can get in order to find the right stuff to protect the family (and no, she won’t talk about the unicorn anymore, in fact she prefers to pretend that the unicorn thing never happened in the first place) «But will he be safe?»

«Of course he will! Unless everything goes terribly wrong and their heads explode».

«Wait, what?!» the terrified look on Dipper face matches the one on his sisters and, from that moment, it’s just a matter of seconds. As the boy gets distracted, thinking of the possible terrible destiny awaiting those innocent squirrels, Mabel jumps forward, heading for the little cage and she opens it with a growl.

«Go now! Go, Mr. Fuzzy Chestnut, lead your people to freedom!»

«Mabel! What have you done?!» Stanford needs all his patience for preventing himself from swearing, _she’s just a kid_ , he keeps repeating in his mind, _just a kid_.

«I did what had to be done. Don’t need to thank me».

«Oh for God’s sake, get out. NOW».

Mabel nods, not willing to make him angrier than he already is; she stops on the doorstep and she turns around, facing her uncle.

«Grunkle Ford?»

«What? What now?»

«You really do sound like Grunkle Stan when you are annoyed».

 

 


End file.
